Sabrina Raincomprix
Sabrina Raincomprix is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Chloé Bourgeois's "all-purpose girl." In "Antibug", after a furious Chloé ignores her and pretends that she's invisible, Sabrina is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Vanisher, an invisible supervillain. In "Miraculer", after Chloé tells her they will never dress up as superheroes again, Sabrina is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Miraculer, a supervillain that steals powers from superheroes. Appearance Physical appearance Sabrina is a short slender teenage girl with chin-length orange hair that is styled in a bobcut, sea green eyes and light pink lipstick. Civilian attire Sabrina wears a white hairband and glasses with a pale brown and gray rim. She wears a purple and blue argyle vest, and underneath that, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a gray bow tied to the collar. She has bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, bright blue socks, and white sneakers with black soles. As Vanisher While being entirely invisible, Vanisher still wears her regular outfit and glasses, along with her brooch and a bag. As Miraculer As Miraculer, she has long and messy fuschia pink hair that is pointed at the top, light pink skin, and peach pink lipstick. Miraculer has long eyelashes, and her eyes have pink sclera, blue iris with a black outline, and blue pupils. She also wears a black mask with a pink outline. Her lower arms are pink, which contrasts to black, with a pink outline. Her upper arms and lower legs are light pink. She wears a black bodysuit that covers her neck, torso and halfway down above her ankle gloves, with a pink outline around her collar, armholes, and lower legs. On the center of Miraculer's bodysuit is a pink circle and a black question mark. When acquiring Miraculous powers, the Miraculous logos appears on her suit as polka dots. She also wears a pair of black wedges with a pink outline around the top and pink soles. Personality Sabrina is a meek, mousy and very loyal girl to Chloé Bourgeois, who always trying to impress Chloé and get on her good side by helping her, to the point of service. Despite being constantly bossed around and bullied by Chloé, she can be surprisingly unpleasant and be conniving herself, as shown by her stealing Marinette Dupain-Cheng's derby hat design for Chloé in "Mr. Pigeon" and eagerly helping Chloé get Alya Césaire suspended in "Lady Wifi". Sabrina feels very guilty if she makes a mistake and has a warped sense of how friendship works, believing that she must completely submit herself to helping a friend, such as by doing their homework and pack their things. This can be seen in "Evillustrator" when she temporarily commits to a stronger friendship with Marinette and offers to complete the whole group project herself. However, Sabrina expressed joy at her liberation from Chloé's control, suggesting that she is actually unhappy in her situation. Outside of Chloé's presence and assistance, however, Sabrina is nice and grateful for anyone's geniality, compassion, and generosity. She has no problem giving praise when it's due seen in "Darkblade", after hearing Marinette's speech. In "Mayura" where she even cheered for Marinette as she admitted her feelings towards Adrien. Sabrina seems to have a childish side to her as well, happily engaging in roleplaying games with Chloé and becoming distressed when the idea is rejected. As Vanisher, she is malicious, confident, and vengeful. She messes with Chloé and humiliates her in any way possible. As Miraculer, she wants to make Chloé continue wanting to play with her and has no qualms about stealing superpowers in order to make sure that happens, often through using her wits. However, she is also childish as she constantly mimics and taunts Ladybug, as well as gullible when she easily falls for Rena Rouge's illusion. Trivia *She appears in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Vanisher.png|As Vanisher Miraculer.png|As Miraculer Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Best Friends Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Students Category:Copy Cat Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Supervillains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Brown Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Bossy characters Category:Smart characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Thieves Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Redheads Category:Netural Good Category:Anti heroines Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Villains' Sidekicks Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Characters who have masks Category:Members of Raincomprix family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Marieve Herington Category:Characters voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains